Numbuh 3's Relationships
This is the article about Numbuh 3 and her relationships. Family Kani Mr. Sanban loves Kuki very much, but is very crabby and easily set-off, and it is usually his wife or Kuki that calms him down. He regrets the very day that Kuki got her first Rainbow Monkey and hates them overall due to his daughters' constant "bickering" over them. Genki Genki (or Mrs.) Sanban is the mother of Numbuh 3 and loves her daughters very much. She is the one who buys all of her daughters' Rainbow Monkeys, feeling a little jealous about never having any dolls to play with when she was a child as seen in Operation: C.L.U.E.S.. Mushi Numbuh 3 shares a very close bond with Mushi, her younger sister, and treats Kuki as her "best friend", both having similiar personalities. Mushi and Kuki do fight at times though, and Mushi might not feel as close as Kuki does. In Operation: S.P.A.C.E., when Mushi tells Cree how sisters are supposed to love each other and be "bestest" friends, but after Cree is shot out of the trash shoot by Numbuh 5, Mushi reveals she made that all up. Mushi's true feelings towards her sister was revealed in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. when it is Numbuh 2 figured out that Mushi was the one that "killed" Kuki's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey and that Mushi was jealous of her sister. Love Interests Numbuh 4 Throughout the series, it was obvious that Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 have a crush on each other, but are too shy and stubborn to admit their feelings. Kuki and Wally have extremely different attributes, with Kuki loving Rainbow Monkeys and being a girly-girl while Wally likes all things gross, violent, and hates Rainbow Monkeys. Kuki tends to hug Wally when something flatters her, making Wally blush and shy. It is revealed in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. that Numbuh 3 ultimately marries Numbuh 4 in the end. Friends Numbuh 1 In general, Numbuh 1 seems to view Numbuh 3 as a very close friend. It could even be said he treats her like a little sister. Apparently, they both met at a young age. Numbuh 2 He and Numbuh 3 share a similar relationship that Numbuh 3 shares with Numbuhs 1 and 5. Like Numbuh 5, he knows of her and Numbuh 4's crush on each other, and also openly teases Numbuh 4 about it. Both he and Numbuh 3 foster parented Numbuh 6 (Bradley) in Operation: C.A.M.P., and behaved like a typical bickering married couple for much of the episode. Numbuh 5 Being the only other girl in Sector V, Numbuh 5 is good friends with Numbuh 3, despite being opposites from each other. Unlike Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 isn't as girly or dizzyheaded, and easily gets annoyed by Numbuh 3's antics. Nevertheless, Numbuh 5 cares about Numbuh 3 like a sister and tries to comfort her, as seen in Operation: H.O.M.E. when her First Rainbow Monkey was broken. Numbuh 5 is aware of Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4's crushes on each other and would often teases Numbuh 4 about it. Numbuh 362 There is almost no evidence that Numbuh 3 was or is friends with Numbuh 362, other than talking seldomly in few episodes and only have a mutual respect for each other. Numbuh 23 Not much is known about Numbuh 3's friendship with Numbuh 23, other than that she also attended Numbuh 86's sleepover and have an interest of Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 23 seems to know about Numbuh 3's crush on Numbuh 4 and giggles when Numbuh 3 was asked by Numbuh 12 whether or not she like-liked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 86 When Numbuh 86 first appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., she worked alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 when they tried to capture Numbuh 206, and seen having a mutual respect towards each until the end when Numbuh 86 was being unfair to the boys of Sector V. Kuki was invited to Numbuh 86's sleepover in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., which developed the relationship between the two girls. In the episode, Numbuh 12 betrayed the KND, who was considered a friend by Numbuh 86. Afterward, Numbuh 3 tries to cheer her up and agreed to be her friend when no one else would. They are good friends since then, and also shown to share the same interests, such as Rainbow Monkeys. Enemies Numbuh 274 Not much is known about the conflict between Chad and Kuki, but when Chad was Supreme Leader, Kuki along with multiple KND operatives admired him. However, when he betrayed the KND, Kuki thought of him as "a big meanie". Chester Chester may be considered Numbuh 3's biggest enemy since he was the one who threatened Numbuh 6 and almost killed her when he tried to sell her to sharks as a burger. Therefore Numbuh 3 greatly hates him. King Sandy In Operation: B.E.A.C.H. King Sandy kidnaps Numbuh 3 to make her his bride. Until she learns his intentions are real, she believes he is simply playing, and is even flattered he would choose her for a bride. In his return in Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E., he again kidnaps her and attempts to marry her like before, though at this point she is fed up with him and openly despises the proposal (though when he confesses his love for her in the dungeon, she admits his confession was "so sweet"). She seems to hate him even more when he changes his mind and goes after Mushi, not so much because he changed his mind, but because he called her old and ugly.